1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to chip package structures, and particularly to a laser chip package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser chip package structures include a printed circuit board (PCB) and at least one laser chip positioned on the PCB. The laser chip includes a number of plug pins inserted in the PCB to electrically connect to the PCB. To achieve predetermined functions, bonding wires are utilized to electrically connect the laser chip to the plug pins and transmit high-frequency signals between the laser chip and the plug pins. However, a large inductance is introduced and increases signal loss at the bonding wires when transmitting the high-frequency signals. In addition, with the development of technology, such laser chip package structures also need to satisfy requirements of compactness and low cost. However, due to narrow space in the laser chip package, the requirements are hard to achieve.
What is needed therefore is a laser chip package structure which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.